The present invention generally relates to a cylinder block for a water-cooled internal-combustion engine, and more particularly, to technique for enhancing rigidity of a cap-mounting bulk portion and its connection portion to the cylinder block.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-115600 discloses a cylinder block structure for an internal-combustion engine. In the internal-combustion engine, cap-mounting bulk portions are formed in a cylinder block. Bearing caps are fastened immovably to the cap-mounting bulk portions to sandwich a crankshaft. Thus, the cap-mounting bulk portions and the bearing caps rotatably support the crankshaft. Each of the cap-mounting bulk portions has both ends connected integrally with both side walls of a crankcase formed below a lower deck. Thus, the cap-mounting bulk portions extend between both side walls of the crankcase.